Chapter Eight
Plot Summary Christian descends into the Valley of Humilation and is met by the evil Apollyon. Christian resists Apollyon's temptations to return to his service in the City of Detruction, engages in battle against Apollyon, and is triumphant. Plot - Extended Summary Christian's friends continue with him to the bottom of the hill. They give him bread, wine (i.e. Euchairst) and a cluster of raisins and then depart. Christians continues in the Valley of Humiliation, and is met by a repulsive fiend, Apollyon. Christian became afraid, considered turning back. Realizing he had no armor on his back, he chose to stand his ground. Apollyon was hideous; clothed with scales like a fish (his pride), winged like a dragon, bear-like feet, belching fire and smoke, with a mouth like a lion. He had contempt for Christian, and asked of his departure and destination. Apollyon declares that Christian must be his subject, as Christian came from the evil City of Destruction. Appolyon states that he would kill Christian except that he believes Christian may be able to serve him further. Christian replies that serving Apollyon was hard, that no man could live on those wages ("for the wages of sin is death" Rom 6:23), and so he searched for a way out. Apollyon twice asks Christian to return, promising what the country can afford. Christian replies that: *he has made an oath to the Lord *he knows he is accepted by the Lord as the Lord has promised forgiveness / acceptance *he likes His service, wages, servants, government, company, country better than Apollyon's Apollyon then challenges Christian's allegiance, especially under future times of trial or persecution (as the Lord apparently did not deliver many of those who have been persecuted in the past), and boasts that he has delivered many that have served him (and so he will deliver Christian). Christian retorts that those who have been persecuted were being tested by the Lord, and were indeed delivered (and rewarded gloriously) by the Lord, when He comes in His glory with His angels. Apollyon accuses Christian of being unfaithful and unworthy of receiving His wages, listing Christian's many wrongdoings so far on his journey. Christian replies that he has repented, and that the Lord is always ready to forgive. Apollyon goes into a rage, proclaiming his animosity and deep hatred toward the Lord, His laws, and His people. He attacks Christian with flaming darts, with hideous groaning like a dragon. Christian defends himself with his armor, though he is wounded several times and loses his sword. When death appears imminent, Christian regains the sword, quoting two scripture passages (Mich 7:8 and Rom 8:37) as he attacks Apollyon. Apollyon retreats by flying off. Christian smiles, looks up, and gave thanks to the Lord, who delivered him. Christian receives leaves which healed his wounds, and then eats bread and drinks (wine is inferred), (i.e., communion). After resting, he resumes his journey. Study Questions - how does Christian react when he sees Apollyon? - what does Apollyon say to try to convince Christian to return? - what are the darts Apollyon uses? - how did Christian win the battle? Application Questions - why is the Valley of Humiliation a necessary part of the journey? - spiritual warfare: do you take it seriously? do you put on the armor daily? - how can you identify spiritual warfare? how can you succeed against it?